


Slow Burn

by winterquinnox



Series: Slow Burn [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterquinnox/pseuds/winterquinnox
Summary: Olivia’s feelings during seasons.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: Slow Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021459
Kudos: 3





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> \- 23 years later & Olivia Benson was the character I never knew I needed.  
> oh look my favourite type of trope, and I feel it was the right time for this, it's something different to usher me back in so yeah — 365 days of Bensler brought me here.  
> note; olivia's hairstyle evolution is the real star of the show.  
> ~O ~O~

How powerful they could've been, but too perfect for her life

Her job was her punching bag, the response to her lot in life. Around three evils in this world she knew of, greed of money, the sick and depraved violators who sent her cases in like clockwork, and the unexplainable heartbreak of loving someone who was taken.

Elliot. _Her Elliot._ The only man she would ever love. He had been by her side through so much, the two of them shared so many secrets, harboring on marriage in the work force it made her feel guilty when he would crawl back into bed with his wife, like she was the one who needed a case file.

Olivia wasn't a homewrecker, but she indulged in the hugs and passive looks between them like they were her lifeline every time it all got too much. It _was_ too much but she was hard as nails, her exterior could go through hell and back but everybody needed a shoulder, maybe because he was always there and knew her inside and out. The things he said to her puzzled her because she must have known he was in love with her too. Sometimes he would make her doubt it by the way he distanced himself from her after time. The way he spoke of his wife sometimes made her question why he was still with her, but perhaps he was being sarky and only meant to vent, she pushed it away from her mind because none of it was her business.

That day when she went to sort things out with him she felt like all of the air had been brought out of her lungs when a certain blonde was sitting in her chair, looking at her as if she was the one bothering her. Her replacement. She never thought he'd do that to her, even as she fought back the urge to cry out and proclaim her role in his life. That she was his partner for better or for worse, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Only if she took her job back, and she wouldn't, not yet. As she stared at them together, she noticed the same proximity, the same friendship she had with him. Was it all a lie? Just anyone could take her place?

She dreamt of him often, of strong hands and arms, and a soft attitude that enloped her, "you're all I want, all I want" he'd murmur to her, the night only ever theirs.

They shared days and nights together but when things calmed down every now and then, she was alone in her apartment, with the trauma and heart heavy. He would be at home with his wife and kids, and she'd feel sorrow because deep down, she knew she should be with him.  
He couldn't do his job without her, they were ying and yang; but if he really needed her, wouldn't he have dropped everything to make it happen? He was a good cop, despite disagreeing with him on his detective work a lot. Those thoughts wrestled through her mind as she tried to catch up on much needed sleep.

They'd have a few stolen moments together; in office gatherings, she’d come alone and he would notice her in a crowd, and be by her side, instantly feeling whole. It was them against the world before he entered another dimension and she'd wake up, shaken at the symbols in her dreams. 

When he left and their disagreement over a victim hit the roof, he really did leave a hole in her life, with anyone else trying to be him was silly to her, she couldn't replace coffee runs, and conversation that went beyond co workers united for those that couldn't help themselves; but she managed, she fought through because that's all she ever did. He was a fever dream, and flawed but he wasn't like other people she'd been faced with. They shared the same outlook, moral compass, the same beliefs. And then all at once, he wasn't any different.  
~O ~ O ~


End file.
